Good vs. Evil--an Anime Battle
by Tomi
Summary: The goddesses have to gather good guys for a mass battle--who will they chose
1. The Selection Starts

Hi this is just a trial okay…I have never written a fanfic before and I am just writing this because I had an idea one night and I went with it  
  
None of the characters used in this belong to me…I wish they did but they don't…I am with out possessions…Sucks…Any way read on and please criticize me all you want  
  
Oh yeah just so you know flames will be used to burn Barbies and home work soooooo flame away  
  
HAVE FUN!!!  
  
  
  
Our scene opens in Tokyo. We see a young dark haired man looking to be about twenty something walking down the street through the crowds. Latched to his arm is a very hyper girl with long blonde pigtails that start out as meatballs at the top of her head. On his other arm another girl, who looks remarkable like the first only much smaller and younger with pink hair, is hanging and glaring at the other girl. Straggling a little ways behind this rather strange threesome is another relatively young girl with very dark hair. She is thin and graceful with just a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she looks at the three ahead of her.  
  
We see them enter a small park and hear,  
  
"Oh, but Mamorou you promised!!!" from the blonde.  
  
"Listen Usagi…I know I promised but I have to work I can't just neglect my job and I know I have next weekend off so we can spend time together then okay?" says the young man we now know as Mamorou.  
  
"No!! It's not okay. You said you would spend all day with me today and you even promised Chibi-Usa that you wouldn't work!!! Big Meanie!!!!!!!!!!" screams the blonde known as Usagi.  
  
"Mamorou you did promise me you would spend the day with me because you wouldn't be working…It's not fair…You're always working" says the small pink haired girl named Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Listen both of you I am sorry I will spend the day with you but I have to work tonight and that is that" says Mamorou tiredly.  
  
The whining continues with the small black haired girl watching from behind slowly following them as they walk through the park. The others being preoccupied with the conversation that they are having don't notice the change in scenery as they enter denser and denser woods getting what the young girl thinks is incredibly lost.  
  
Suddenly the three that are talking stop and look around them finally realizing that they have wandered into an area that they are not familiar with.  
  
"Ummmmmmmm…Hotaru. Where are we?" says Chibi-Usa quietly to the young quiet one.  
  
"You all seemed so busy that I didn't want to disturb you but we have been walking deeper and deeper into these woods for approximately ten minutes and I believe we are lost" says Hotaru calmly.  
  
Usagi starts sobbing and saying something about being too young and beautiful to die in the woods even if she does have her beloved "mamo-chan" with her. Mamorou tries to calm her while looking around trying to get his bearings. Suddenly he sees a young girl running through the woods. She has black hair and a very strange outfit. She seems to carrying a long handled mallet and chasing a small bug looking creature. He calls out to her and begins chasing after her when she doesn't respond and keeps going. The girls, also noticing the young girl, chase after Mamorou in hopes of not getting separated.  
  
Suddenly in front of them Mamorou stops. Right in front of them is a door, in the middle of the woods with nothing around it and a light coming from under the door. 


	2. Who's Next

Once again I unfortunately own no one involved in these fics although I am working on ownership of one very hot red head…any who…read on and flames will be used to burn homework and Barbies  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
It's a very nice sunny day and a group of travelers are all in a very good mood. The group consists of a short red headed sorceress by the name of Lina Inverse, a tall blonde swordsman named Gourry Gabriev, a stoic chamira named Zelgadis Greywords, a Mazoku General named Xellos Matellium, a dragon priestess named Filia _______, and a young princess named Amelia __________. This motley crew is laughing and walking through the woods oblivious to the changes around them.  
  
"Ms. Lina, I think that it would be a good idea if we decided to take the more dangerous and well used paths because then we could make sure to save all of the poor people traveling the roads and secure LOVE and JUSTICE for all!!" said Amelia.  
  
"Yes Amelia I know but we also need to keep well out of the way of our enemies. So I think that it would be a better idea if we kept to the quiet cozy back roads…k?" says the cute sorceress.  
  
"Well all right Ms. Lina but I still…thin…but I…ummmm…where are we?!"  
  
They all look around to notice they are out of the woods, they're out of the dark, they're out of the night, and have stepped into the sun, stepped into the light. They see a town at a good distance to them and it is not one any of them recognize and in fact seems to be an ancient Chinese city (although the characters, not having ever heard of China, do not realize this). Suddenly a group of riders are approaching them from a distance. There are six people in all. One is a blue haired man riding backwards on his horse while speaking to the red haired cutie behind him (grin). On two horses in the front are two very beautiful people. One a brunette with amber eyes and very regal looking, the other a purple haired woman with a smiling face and laughter in her eyes. Behind the entire group cuddled together on one horse are a blue haired man and a young female with short brown hair (the couple seem completely absorbed in each other).  
  
As the people on horses get closer to Lina and her gang they slow down and look strangely at the travelers.  
  
"Miaka," says the beautiful brunette in the front "are these people from your world?"  
  
"Huh?" says the startled brunette in the back of the group "Hey who're they? They have really funny clothes…what were you asking me Hotohoree?"  
  
By this time the light blue haired man has turned forwards on his horse and is looking with Xellos' similar smile at the group on the ground.  
  
"Who are all of you, no da?" he says cheerily while the red head next to him eyes them warily.  
  
At this point Filia steps forward gracefully and gives a slight bow.  
  
"Greetings, I am Filia ________, this is…(she introduces each in order, leaving out rank and/or title. Ignoring Xellos pointedly)… would you please tell us where we are? We have been walking for a time in the woods and with out knowing how we some how ended up here and here is not what we were expecting" she says elegantly.  
  
"Well that is certainly strange" says Hotohoree plainly. "I suppose we will have to take you with us back to the palace so that we can get everything straightened out. I am not sure we have enough horses so we will move rather slowly but I am sure…"  
  
He is interrupted by Xellos who says, "I am Xellos Matellium and if you please just tell me where to go I can get there quite quickly with out the use of a horse"  
  
"As can I your majesty, no da" says the light blue haired man.  
  
"Well then I suppose that will be just right won't it. Three of you may share a horse with either me, Nuriko (pointing at the purple haired rider), or Tasuki (the red head). The other two may have Chichiri's horse" at this they all situate themselves Gourry and Amelia on Chichiri's horse, Zelgadis with Nuriko, Lina with Tasuki and Filia with Hotohoree. Settled as they are with the Mozaku and the blue haired monk gone they begin their ride towards the city.  
  
At their arrival in the city they ride quickly toward the palace. On the way there unfortunately the group finds themselves strangely lost. As they are riding curiously through a deserted alley they here a scream from what sounds like a young woman.  
  
"What in hells goin' on here?" yells Tasuki.  
  
"We don't have time to worry about that right now Tasuki," says Hotohoree as he rides towards the sound.  
  
At that moment Chichiri reappears before them as they all charge toward the cry for help. He then proceeds to also follow the rest of the group as they ride to the rescue.  
  
"What the…" says Tomahome when they reach a small unfamiliar clearing.  
  
As the other catch up they all look confusedly at the center of the clearing. They see there a door.  
  
"Well this is rather odd, no da?" says Chichiri. "I wonder if this relates to the fact that I can't seem to teleport to the palace or anywhere else for that matter, no da?"  
  
Suddenly they hear the scream again only this time it is on the others side of the door that seems to lead no where. The instant the scream is heard the group is dismounted and Tomahome has opened the door………..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
  
  
To be Continued…..  
  
Well there is now a second chapter…I am not sure if I will continue this or not.  
  
I suppose it all depends on whether or not anyone likes it or not. So please respond and then maybe I will keep going with this  
  
Warning I will probably go back to the Sailor Moon crew in the next chapter so that everyone can be given a rough idea of what exactly insane little me is planning here. Soooooooo you will just have to respond and see.  
  
Thanks 


	3. Explanation

Here we go this is the next part. No one has been reviewing it so I am going to keep writing because I have a terrible urge to just type and I can't seem to get over and there are too many boring people in chat rooms.  
  
As I have said before I don't own any of the people I am using in these stories. I wish I did but I don't sooooooooo…sucks to be me. Any who read on and please criticize me all you like. (Flames will just burn class work so don't bother)  
  
This is going to be a longer chapter and I will finally explain what exactly is going on. Hopefully this will clear up any problems and open up for what is still to come.  
  
Read on Please  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Well… here it goes" Mamorou slowly opens the door only to see…………  
  
"A CONFERENCE ROOM!!!!!!" says a startled and highly confused Mamorou.  
  
"Ooooooooooo comfy chairs" squeals Usagi as she runs in her daughter close at her heels.  
  
"This is…odd" notes Hotaru. "I wonder what this is doing in the middle of a forest. We seem to have wandered into another dimension of some sort"  
  
At that moment the door behind them slams shut and they notice that there are a number of other doors all around the very large room. As they are examining the doors the one right across from them opens. They all take fighting stances (except for Usagi who tried and fell on the floor so is now sitting on the ground unsuccessfully trying to look fierce) as three young women walk in.  
  
"YOU!" shouts Mamorou at the small female with the hammer in her hand. She is the girl they had been chasing when they found the door.  
  
"Oh, hi. I'm Skuld," says the small rather pretty black haired girl. "These are my sisters Belldandy and Urd." As she says their names each of the girls bow in turn. Belldandy is very beautiful with brownish hair and she has a warm smile and seems very warm and loving. Urd on the other hand has white hair and gives off a more dangerous and…sneaky air.  
  
"What's going on here? Why have you brought us here and who exactly are you?" yells Mamorou quite annoyed at this point.  
  
"Well we have already given you are names. We are goddesses," says Belldandy. Then looking very panicked she emphatically says, "And we didn't BRING you here. You came of your own free will. We just helped you along but you weren't FORCED. You entered at your own will."  
  
"What are you talking about goddesses. And of course we didn't willingly come here! Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and I were just trying to walk through the park and have a nice day. You got us lost and now we are trapped here."  
  
Urd suddenly gets a perplexed look and while the others argue about not being forced being forced and so-on she begins looking all over the room for something. Finally they all lose there tempers…  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR!!!!" shout Skuld and Mamorou at the same time (Belldandy is not prone to shouting).  
  
"Were you and Bell not listening Skuld? He said 'Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and I'. Where is the other one? You know Rei?" says Urd looking at her sisters.  
  
"Why would you want stinky old Rei here? Bleh!" says Usagi wrinkling her nose. But the goddesses are ignoring her.  
  
"How did we end up with the blonde clutz?"  
  
"We needed the brunette. The one with the fire"  
  
"I can not believe you could mess up something as easy as this Skuld"  
  
"Hold on Hold on I can fix it I know I can we can just tell her, her friends are here and she'll come and everything will be fine."  
  
"We still have the blonde though"  
  
"Yeah well what is the likely hood that we will be able to get rid of her huh. Besides maybe she will come in handy."  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
"Okay now I am going to…."  
  
"WILL YOU LISTEN TO US!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Okay now A) Why do you want Rei?, B) Why do you want us? And C) Why should we do what you want?" says Mamorou finally calm after being very annoyed at being taken to this place.  
  
Belldandy looks at the four of them and begins her explanation.  
  
"There are hundreds and hundreds of worlds not just the ones that you know about. With each world there is a god or gods. They rule over the various worlds and watch over the beings that they have there. Now some worlds are paralleled and hey have similarities and have almost the exact same set up as your world or whichever world they parallel. Unfortunately the Gods are getting very bored. They have now made a deal with the Dark gods and have decided on a game and it will decide the fate of all of the worlds. We were chosen by our father, the god of one of the worlds parallel to ours to be the messengers for good. Some of the dark gods have chosen messengers of their own to pick the other side. You see… the game they have decided on will answer a question that has been asked for ages. Who is stronger? Good…or Evil? You have been chosen to be on the side of good. Warriors from all of the various worlds involved, not all the worlds are involved, will be in this battle and warriors of evil from each of those worlds will be on the side of Evil. You are here first because we have analyzed and examined every world, or universe if you prefer, and we have decided that you, Mamrou, will be the commander of the Good. So we are now going to go out and gather up the rest of the warriors and we hope that you can plan and start organizing the groups."  
  
Bell, Urd and Skuld have begun, as the explanation drew to it's close, to back toward three different doors.  
  
"Your friend rei will be here shortly and then the others will start to arrive. You will have to explain everything to them. Well Good Luck. We will return once everyone has gathered" as Belldandy finishes this statement the three goddesses have opened there doors and fled before Mamorou can even open his mouth.  
  
"Well this is quite a predicament we have gotten our selves into isn't it?" as the rest of the group gives Hotaru funny looks she can only give a small smile and say, "a bit sad that the only real reason we have for doing anything is 'because it is the right thing to do'"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- 


End file.
